Chuck and Sarah vs The Ex
by Drak0
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Chuck's ex came back, finding out that he was married? Takes place someplace after season 4. This is my first fan fiction. Rated T just to be safe.


**This is my first time writing a fan fiction and it takes place somewhere after season 4. **

**PS: I don't own Chuck no matter how much I would love to. :D**

Chuck and Sarah vs. The Ex

*Bring*

*Bring*

Chuck searched for the snooze button on the alarm clock, but stopped when he saw his beautiful wife lying in top of him.

*Bring*

*Bring*

"Chuuckk" Sarah moaned.

"Oh...yeah...sorry I...I was...you know an-"

Before Chuck could continue, Sarah put her finger on his lips and kissed him very softly. The kiss quickly intensified and Chuck cupped his hands on Sarah's face making the kiss deeper. Sarah's hands started to explore Chuck's body eliciting a groan from Chuck's mouth. Sarah's tongue traced Chuck's lips until Chuck granted her access. Their heated kiss continued until they were interrupted by the incessant ringing of the alarm clock and Sarah lied on top of Chuck with defeat. As Chuck turned the alarm clock off he noticed the time and was going to run late for work.

"Saraahh" Chuck whined as Sarah held on to him as though her life depended on it. "I have to go to work."

"Nooo, I want you to stay in bed with me." Sarah pleaded. "Besides we own the Buy More, so it won't matter if you miss a day or two."

"But then everyone at the Buy More will get suspicious because I already missed the beginning of the week."

"By everyone, do you mean _Jeff _and _Lester_?" Sarah questioned him as she sat upright in the bed.

"Honey, I already told you that I'm going to take care of their snooping around." Chuck said as he sat up on the bed and gave Sarah a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Sarah Bartowski." Chuck said as he kissed her again this time more passionately.

"And I love you Chuck Bartowski." Sarah said as she started to get out of the bed. "Now what do you want for breakfast."

"Blueberry pancakes as always." Chuck said with his famous Bartowski grin as he got out of bed and went into the shower.

* * *

><p>Chuck walked into the Buy More with his famous Bartowski grin on his face. Ever since Chuck got the money from Hartley and bought the Buy More, he thought about firing Jeff and Lester. Morgan wouldn't let him fire them because he thinks that the Buy More wouldn't be the Buy More without them. Chuck had to agree with him. Without Jeff and Lester the Buy More would be just another store. Before Chuck could finish his thoughts, he was interrupted by the only two people it could be.<p>

"Well look who we have here Jeff." Lester said as he looked at Chuck thinking he could crack him. "Well if it isn't Charles Bartowski, I'm surprised your even here after you missed the beginning of the week."

"Yeah, you were probably with blondie the whole time." Jeff interrupted.

"Jeffrey, let me do all talking and you can just stand there and watch." Lester says pointing to the spot where he wants Jeff to stand. "Now where was I...yes, I'm surprised to be even seeing you here, you must've been with blondie the whole time you were out."

"I'm sorry, but I have work to do. Since I missed the beginning of the week as you just stated." Chuck said trying to get around Jeff and Lester, but was unsuccessful. "What now?"

"We just want to ask one question." Jeff said while putting his whole body in front of Chuck stopping him from continuing.

As soon as Jeff stood in front of Chuck, he smelt something terrible from Jeff. Chuck made a face of disgust. Casey saw what was happening and walked over to Jeff and Lester and grunted. Lester straightened his hair out nervously and Jeff stood there as if nothing happened.

"We only wanted to see if you knew who the new Buy More owner is." Lester said nervously as Casey grunted again. "... Is that you Michael...? Coming!"

Lester ran towards the break room hoping to get away from Chuck and Casey, while Jeff casually walked the same way.

"Thanks"

"Just don't rub any of those lady feelings on me" Casey mumbled as he walks back to where he was originally.

"No problem!" Chuck screamed to where Casey was standing.

*grunt*

* * *

><p>While Sarah was looking through the cameras in the newly revamped Castle, she couldn't help but notice to see her husband sitting at the Nerd Herd desk. All she could think about was how she got so lucky. She has a boyfriend that she really loves and loves her too, she and said boyfriend are also married and living together. Sarah thoughts were cut off when she saw a familiar face walking into the Buy More on the camera. Sarah's mouth dropped in the realization of who it was.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Chuck"<p>

"Hi Sarah" Chuck said as he got up and kissed the mystery woman without realizing who it was.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or not and I accept any and all ****criticism.**


End file.
